


Angel, I'm Flung Out of Space

by PresidentMcKinley



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentMcKinley/pseuds/PresidentMcKinley
Summary: “GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!!” the voice was in a panic, you can even describe it as hysterical, but in some strange and peculiar way, she feels relaxed, safe and at peace knowing that the voice was just somewhere near her. It was as if she was back to her black void but this time there was a warm and fuzzy feeling somewhere inside of her.





	Angel, I'm Flung Out of Space

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been MIA for months now.  
> I know I still have, not one, but 2 pending stories.  
> I know that I have mistakes here but hey no one's perfect right?  
> I knooooowww, I suck. ;)  
> Enjoy!

First there was darkness. She saw nothing. She can’t even hear, smell, taste, and feel anything. Nothing.  It was as if she was a senseless speck of dust floating around and drifting in the vast expanse void of the universe with no purpose nor goal. The concept of time was irrelevant because she felt that she’s been there all her life. How long was that? She didn’t know and didn’t particularly care. She found her situation a bliss. However, a thought that something was wrong suddenly came destroying her paradise. She didn’t know what but she knew something was wrong. A faint ray of white light appeared not far away from her and like a curious child she walked, floated, or drifted towards it. As she was closing in on the light, panic slowly swelled inside and it was putting pressure on her chest making it hard for her to breathe. She stopped, gasping for breath she tried to shout for help but nothing came out of her. When she felt that she was about to explode, suddenly, the light swallowed her whole and everything around her comes to life.

After darkness comes pain.  All at once every single part of her body abruptly throbbed with antagonizing ache overwhelming her. Blinded by the bright light she kept her eyes closed when she tried to literally run away from the pain but found that something was restraining her. Beneath all the physical agony embracing her whole being, her sense of hearing was slowly but steadily coming to life.

At first, all she could hear was the swishing sound of the wind but eventually she could hear a wailing of a siren followed by a loud clanking sound of metals. Not a moment later, she could make out a faint voice. Despite the throbbing aches travelling all over her body, she mustered all her strength to make out any words. No, there were voices. There were 2 different voices. No, there were 3 voices talking to one another and she could tell that they were in a sort of a rush or panic.  

“PREPARE OR STAT BE THERE IN 10!!” this voice was a little pitchy and she guessed that this belongs to a woman.

“MAKE WAY MAKE WAY!!” while this one was much, MUCH, deeper and concluded that this might belong to a man with big physical built.

“WE’RE LOSING HER!!!!!” finally, the last shrieking voice, she settled, belongs to a woman older than the first one.

“NOT AGAINNNN!!! STAY WITH USSS!!! BETTER STEP ON IT GUYS!!” shouted the older woman.

“TIME TO UNLEASH THE VIN DIESEL WITHIN ME,” said the man with the booming voice and instantaneously, the swishing sound of the wind became louder.

“BE CAREFUUUUL!!!!”

Both the pain and the noise were becoming too much for her to handle. With her eyes still closed, she wished to come back to her blissful state earlier. Her eavesdropping to the voices may have just lasted a few seconds but for her it felt like an eternity. She was in pain and was drained of all her energy. She sighed in relief when she heard that the sound of the voices were becoming weaker. At the same time, the throbbing aches were slowly disappearing all over her body and behind her eyelids she could make out that her surroundings were becoming darker. She waited impatiently for all of it, the light, the aches & the noise, to go away again. However, when the clamor was barely above whisper she heard a faint voice different from the other three she had heard earlier. She immediately opened her eyes and she was met with darkness, as expected. However, the ray of light was once again a few feet away from her.

The voice was both familiar and alien to her, and strangely, she felt being drawn to it. She was frozen in her place with her ears strained trying to catch a faint sign of the voice once more. She was delighted that she heard it again but she was taken aback when she realized that it was coming from the ray of light. With her experience with the light still fresh to her, she was apprehensive to approach it again. However, the temptation to hear the voice loud and clear was stronger so she walked, floated, or drifted towards the light and let it swallow her whole once more.

Just like the first time, all her senses came back to her all at once. The blinding light, the noise, and the pain were all present again and this time she felt that their intensity were doubled. Through the excruciating pain and the deafening noise, she strained her ears for THAT voice.

“How is she???” she heard someone new asked. A man. This one is much relaxed than the first three but she can still feel the tension in the voice.

“SHE’S CRITICAL WE ALREADY LOST HER TWICE ON THE WAY HERE! SHE’S FIGHTING!” it was the voice of the older woman again.

“O.R. 3!!! GO GO GO GO GO!!” said the new man.

She sighed internally, she wanted to hear THE voice not these two. Nevertheless, before she could even finish her thought she heard a commotion not far from her.

“MA’AM PLEASE. YOU CAN SIT AND WAIT IN OUR DESIGNATE---“ it was the voice of the first man she heard.

“GODDAMN IT! I WILL NOT JUST STAY HERE AND WAIT…” she didn’t hear the next words because her mind was actually making a victory dance. It was the voice! The voice that she was looking for! The voice that led her back to this torturous state and it was all worth it!   

She tried to open her eyes and was pleased when she succeeded. Her eyes were immediately welcomed by a straight series of lights rapidly travelling towards the sky right in front of her. She tried to look up to see where the lights were going but before she could move her head she was immediately stopped by an excruciating pain and it made her whimper out loud.

“CAROL!!! GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!! CAROL!!” the voice was in a panic, you can even describe it as hysterical, but in some strange and peculiar way, she feels safe and at peace knowing that the voice was just somewhere near her. It was as if she was back to her black void but this time there was a warm and fuzzy feeling somewhere inside of her.

 She wanted to run towards the voice but she was being restrained by something. She wanted to shout, she wanted to tell them not to touch the voice but the mere movement of opening her mouth sent a jolt of pain that seethed through her bones. She whimpered.

“Please let us do our job Ma’am,” she heard the new man say.

“PLEASE LET ME JUST—I DON’T WANT TO LOSE HER… CAROL!!” the voice was softer, fainter. She asked herself if she was drifting away from the voice. She wanted to be with the voice but she can do nothing except to blink and stare at the series of light come and go in front of her.

“I promise you we’ll do our best Ma’am. So please---,“ the new man explained. She wanted to tell him to shut up and let the voice come to her but she can’t. So she just whimpered again, this time much louder than the first. Suddenly, the series of lights stopped and only one remained a few feet in front of her. She looked at the light in front of her intently. It was long and thin like a fluorescent lamp. A fluorescent lamp! She was staring at one! Why was she staring at a fluorescent lamp she wondered. Then the realization came washing her like the waves in the beach - she was looking at the ceiling! She was laying down on her back! Why was she laying down on her back? She strained her ears for the voice but all she could hear were sets of rapid footsteps approaching her.

The pain was becoming too much now. The warmth that she had felt from the voice earlier was slowly being replaced by the coldness of the void. Her eyes were getting heavier with every passing seconds. As much as she enjoyed her bliss with the void, she suddenly felt afraid of going back to the nothingness. She let out a whimper as she tried her best to keep her eyes open.

And when she was about to give in to the darkness, a face of the most gorgeous woman she have ever seen appeared before her. With overly fine nose, protruding cheekbones, and full lips emitting an elven aura she believes that this face was sculpted by god himself. However, what really drew her in were the framing eyes of emerald that were behind the long and black eyelashes. The woman’s brown hair was also in disarray but for her, it was perfect and blinding like a halo in an angel. The woman is an angel, she concluded, because no mortal can look that perfect. She wondered why the was angel looking down at her. 

“CAROL! CAROL, I’M HERE! YOU’LL BE ALRIGHT, I’M---” it was the voice! The angel owns _the_ voice! and the voice was talking to her! Through her heavy eyelids, she stared at the crying emerald eyes of the angel. 

“Ma’am please, we’ll take care of her. We need to bring her to the operating room asap,” said the voice of the new man. Even though she can’t see the new man, she wanted to tear his head off of his body for interrupting the angel. She grunted loudly because that’s all she could do - make weird sounds.

Through all the pain that’s enveloping her body, she felt a squeeze on her hand and oddly enough, the contact was giving her warmth cancelling the creeping coldness of the void.

“Carol, I love you. Don’t give up baby. Please, I can’t continue without you. Please, fight… fight for me… fight for us. I love you Carol, I love you…,” the angel whispered before kissing her on her forehead, sparking an infernal energy inside of her. She wanted to tell her that she promises to do just that but, instead, she let out a low whimper. The angel was sobbing profusely, she could feel the tears of the angel dropping on her face. Once again, the angel kissed her forehead. She was greedy and wanted more but the series of light started to move again and the angel disappeared from her view.

Keeping her eyelids open was extremely exhausting, she tried to keep fighting whatever she was fighting as promised. However, not long after her separation with her angel, she succumbed once again into the nothingness of the darkness.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just to oil my gears before I jump right back to the "regular programming" 'cause I've been buried with work for a very long time. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
